Legion (TV series)
Legion is a TV series that's set in the X-Men universe focus on the son of Charles Xavier who's a mutant. The series aired on FX premiered on February 8, 2017 and It's developed by 20th Century Fox Television and Marvel Television. Overview Season 1 To be added Season 2 To be added Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Dan Stevens as David Haller/Legion *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Mackenzie Gray as Walter/The Eye *Katie Aselton as Amy Haller *Jean Smart as Melanie Bird *Quinton Boisclair as Amahl Farouk/Shadow King **Emily Shuttleworth and Devyn Dalton as "The World's Angriest Boy in the World" **To-be-confirmed dog as King Recurring Cast *Jemaine Clement as Oliver Bird *Scott Lawrence as Henry Poole *David Ferry as Dr. Kissinger *David Selby as Brubaker Special Guest Stars Guest Cast *Hamish Linklater as Clark/The Interrogator *Brad Mann as Rudy *Tatyana Forrest as Haller's adoptive mother *Dario Giordani as Haller's adoptive father *Kirby Morrow as Benny Season 2 Main Cast *Dan Stevens as David Haller/Legion *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Mackenzie Gray as Walter/The Eye *Katie Aselton as Amy Haller *Jean Smart as Melanie Bird *To-be-confirmed actor as Amahl Farouk/Shadow King Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars Guest Cast Episodes Season 1 *"Chapter 1" *"Chapter 2" *"Chapter 3" *"Chapter 4" *"Chapter 5" *"Chapter 6" *"Chapter 7" *"Chapter 8" Season 2 *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" Production In October 2015, Marvel Television announced that two television series based on X-Men characters, Legion and Hellfire are in development.Fargo Producer Noah Hawley Reveals Details Behind His X-Men Pilot Legion Legion will not be set in Earth-10005 universe, but will instead be set in a parallel universe.FX'S LEGION ANTICIPATED TO DEBUT IN 2016; SERIES NOT SET IN X-MEN FILM UNIVERSE In June 2015, the series wa picked up for an eight episode season with filming beginning in Vancouver in the summer of 2016 for a 2017 premiere.FX NETWORKS PICKS UP 'LEGION' TO SERIES Singer later revealed that Legion would connect to futures X-Men films.Bryan Singer Says Legion Will Connect to Future X-Men MoviesBryan Singer Is Linking the X-Men Movies and TV Shows, Which Seems Like a Bad Idea Laura Donner revealed that Legion will take place in it's own world. Trivia *The show is part of the X-Men cinematic universe as it will connect to future films while acting as a standalone installment of the series similar to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. However, it's hinted that it exists in its own universe and not part of the X-Men universe. *In an interview with Collider, producer Simon Kinberg compared this series to Breaking Bad. *The second FX series from Noah Hawley. The first series is Fargo (2014). *Noah Hawley has hinted at the possibility of Charles Xavier appearing in the series. It is currently unknown if Patrick Stewart or James McAvoy would reprise their roles. **When asked if he wanted to appear in Legion, Stewart replied "Yes! Absolutely! 100%!"https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nsmTReftEt8 *The character of Syd Barrett who is played by Rachel Keller is named after Syd Barrett of the rock band Pink Floyd, whose music was an important influence on the series for Noah Hawley. Barrett left Pink Floyd in 1968 due to mental illness issues. *Aubrey Plaza's character Lenny Busker was originally written as a middle-aged, drug-addicted man in a mental hospital. **Interestingly enough, it is revealed in the show that Plaza's character was in fact a middle aged man to begin with, and was thought to be a girl by David. *In the pilot, David Selby (Dark Shadows) plays the role of a supervisory researcher studying David. *The character Syd Barrett is frequently shown early in the pilot episode with light reflecting around her head. This is a possible homage to the Pink Floyd tracks "Shine on you crazy diamond" parts 1 and 2 which were about former lead singer Syd Barrett who was also considered mentally ill. *Jean Smart and Rachel Keller both starred in the second season of FX's Fargo. Jean played Floyd Gerhardt who was the grandmother of Rachel's character Simone Gerhardt. *In Marvel Comics, Legion (David) causes the alternate universe of a world without Charles Xavier. In this world or the "Age of Apocalypse" Xavier was killed and his legacy of starting the X-Men (et al) was changed. Magneto was the Headmaster of Xavier's School of the Gifted, Apocalypse rules the world, some good guys were evil (and vis versa), only one of the "X-Men" knew the alternate timeline was different/changed. *The title of the show is based on David Haller's codename in the X-Men Comics. David acquired the codename "Legion" due to having hundreds of multiple personalities each with his/her own mutant power. Essentially making him a one man army. **However, since this version of David is diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia rather than dissociative identity disorder, it is unknown how he will get the name "Legion" in the end. *All of Lenny's interactions involve David except for one. Syd's first interaction with Lenny is only after switching bodies with David. Although Syd accidentally kills Lenny, no one ever mentions Lenny by her name. Division 3 tells David a girl was killed and Syd tells David I killed your friend. Lenny continues to appear to David even after her death and she shares many personality traits with, Cyndi, one of David's personalities in the X-Men comics. This could very well indicate she may be one of David's personalities. *In the montage of David growing up, David sets an expirement on fire while at school and later, a convenience store burns behind David as he walks away. In the comics, pyrokenesis is a power that David commonly uses. *The show's aesthetics are heavily based on 1960's design, however it's heavily implied the show takes place in modern day. *Easter Egg: throughout the series various X's can be found hidden in the background. *Legion (David Charles Haller) is a character from Marvel Comics. He is the mutant son of Professor Charles Xavier and Gabrielle Haller. *David suffers from dissociative identity disorder, more commonly known as multiple personality disorder. So far, this has not been explored in the show. Gallery To be added Promotion Legion_Promo_01.jpg Videos Legion Official Trailer 1 HD An Original Series From FX and Marvel WTF Legion Season 1 PROMO FX Switch Legion Season 1 PROMO FX Powerful Real Legion Season 1 PROMO FX Legion Season 1 Control Promo FX Legion Season 1 Powerful Sorry Promo FX Legion Season 1 Trailer 2 FX Legion Season 1 Feel Promo FX Legion Season 1 Real Promo FX Normal Legion Season 1 Promo FX Legion Season 1 MRI Promo FX Legion Season 1 Begin Promo FX Legion Season 1 Sphere Amy Promo FX Legion Season 1 Sphere David Promo FX Legion Season 1 Sphere Syd Promo FX Legion Season 1 Unrestrained Promo FX Legion Augmented Reality FX Legion Season 1 Scanner Promo FX Legion Season 1 20% Promo FX Onion Legion Season 1 Promo FX Legion Season 1 Origin Promo FX Legion Season 1 Kitchen Promo FX Legion Season 1 Inner Life Promo FX Legion Season 1 Love at First Sight Promo FX Legion Season 1 Demons Promo FX Legion Season 1 Swaddled Promo FX Legion Season 1 Magic Man Promo FX Legion Season 1 Astral Promo FX Legion Inside Season 1 The World of Legion FX Legion Season 1 Official Preview FX Legion Season 1 Ep. 3 Chapter 3 Trailer FX Legion Season 1 World Premiere FX Legion Inside Season 1 Locations FX Legion Inside Season 1 Cast of Legion FX Legion Inside Season 1 Special Effects FX Legion Inside Season 1 Uncanny Romance FX Legion Inside Season 1 Powers FX Legion Inside Season 1 Making the Devil with the Yellow Eye FX Legion Comic-Con 2017 A Mysterious Connection FX Legion Comic-Con 2017 David’s Madness FX Legion Comic-Con 2017 A New Dance Number? FX Legion Comic-Con 2017 Aubrey Plaza’s “Wild Ride” FX Legion Season 1 World Premiere SDCC 2017 FX References External links *Legion on IMDB Category:X-Men Category:TV Shows Category:Legion Category:Earth-10005